This proposal describes the Clinical Neuroscientist Training Program (CNSTP), the research education program for Neurology residents at the Yale School of Medicine. This program integrates the vast array of innovative and exciting collaborative research opportunities available within the School of Medicine with a select group of outstanding, dedicated mentors in neuroscience. These mentors were selected on the basis of significant research accomplishments, a consistent record of independent funding, and an exceptional track record in the mentoring of clinician scientists. This group of mentors, when combined with the vibrant neuroscience community at Yale, a track record of training distinguished clinicians, rich core facilities and resources, makes the CNSTP at Yale a unique program that develops the careers of physician-scientists. Since 2008, this program already has an established track record of nurturing careers of neurology residents towards career development awards. The present application leverages these existing strengths and institutionalizes them with an executive committee and formal oversight and evaluations, and seeks NINDS funding to buttress these efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Nationally, there is a pressing need for highly trained clinician-scientists working towards understanding basic mechanisms of diseases of the brain. The Yale Clinical Neuroscientist Training Program (CNSTP) is uniquely designed to provide the research tools, clinical skills, and mentorship required in the transition from resident to independent faculty member. Many residents in Neurology come to Yale with an extensive research background and they complete residency as highly skilled neurologists equipped with state-of-the-art knowledge of neuroscience and neurological disease. They also leave residency with a keen grasp of the most pressing unanswered questions in nervous system disease. This program will allow them to transition back to the laboratory using the vast resources at Yale to combine their background in neuroscience research with their newly developed keen understanding of the state of knowledge of neurological disease into a basic, clinical and/or translational research project. The goal will be harness research conducted during this program to compete for a mentored career award and ultimately an independently funded research career. We are confident that these carefully trained and nurtured individuals will develop into leaders in academic medicine that will train the next generation of top-flight clinician scientists